Body
by TunaTheSlayer
Summary: Cuma perkara jaket Wooseok yang tertinggal di apartemen Jinhyuk. [ Produce X 101 . UP10TION . X1 ] [ Lee Jinhyuk x Kim Wooseok . Weishin / Nyeokwoo . PWP! . BL . DLDR!]


"_Jaket kamu masih ada di apartemen aku."_

Wooseok terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Wooseok tahu kalau dirinya bodoh, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan jadi sebodoh ini.

"Nanti malam aku ambil." Ucap Wooseok final sembari mematikan telepon dari Jinhyuk. Ia menghela napasnya kasar dan duduk di sofa dengan perasaan dongkol.

Sepertinya baru kemarin Wooseok merasa bebas dari Jinhyuk. Baru kemarin juga Wooseok tidak bertemu dengan Jinhyuk selama seharian penuh. Tidak ada omelan aneh yang selama ini membuat kupingnya gatal. Tidak ada keposesifan Jinhyuk yang menghantuinya selama dua tahun ini. Dan hari ini ia harus bertemu dengan Jinhyuk lagi.

Jinhyuk itu menyebalkan dan kolot, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Wooseok. Main-main dengan orang lain sudah jadi lagu wajib buat Wooseok selama ini. Pacarnya yang sebelum-sebelumnya pun membiarkan Wooseok berlaku semaunya, tapi Jinhyuk tidak.

_"Kamu itu pacar aku, Seok."_

_"Kamu sadar, kan kalau ini salah? Kenapa kamu lakuin?"_

_"Yang harusnya kamu cium tuh aku, pacar kamu. Bukan Seungyoun."_

Kini, ia harus kembali bertemu dengan pria kolot dan tubuh jangkungnya. Jinhyuk pasti masih akan mengomelinya karena memakai _ripped jeans _dan kaus lengan pendek tanpa jaket meskipun malam ini cuacanya dingin.

Jinhyuk yang membukakan pintu apartemennya. Wooseok sendiri tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Jinhyuk. Ekspresinya aneh. Tidak senang, tapi juga tidak sedih. _He seems... fine?_

"_Password_-nya belum aku ganti. Kamu bisa langsung masuk harusnya." Suara Jinhyuk dingin, tapi kesannya seperti dibuat-buat. Wooseok tahu kalau itu dibuat-buat. Meski tidak terlalu lama, ia telah Jinhyuk selama satu setengah tahun. Ia tahu apa saja tentang Jinhyuk.

Wooseok tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Jinhyuk dan segera melangkah masuk. Menoleh kesana-kemari mencari jaketnya. "Jaket aku dimana?"

"Ada di ruang kerja aku," Wooseok mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan menuju ruang kerja Jinhyuk, "hari ini dingin banget, lho. Kamu beneran dari rumah cuma pakai _ripped jeans _sama kaos lengan pendek?"

Tuh, kan.

"Berisik." Wooseok mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi kerja Jinhyuk. Kemudian berbalik arah menuju pintu keluar.

Namun, dari kejauhan pun Wooseok bisa melihat kalau Jinhyuk menghalangi pintu apartemennya. Tidak terlihat terlalu jelas, tetapi Wooseok tahu kalau masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan Jinhyuk. Jadi, kini ia berdiri di hadapan Jinhyuk yang tengah menatapnya tidak yakin.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Enggak ada yang harus dibicarain, Jinhyuk."

"Ada." Kalau Jinhyuk sudah menaikkan suaranya seperti ini, Wooseok tidak bisa menolak, dan Wooseok membenci Jinhyuk yang seperti ini.

Wooseok mengalihkan pandangannya. "Cepat. Aku enggak punya waktu."

Jinhyuk menatap Wooseok. Dia benar-benar serius kali ini.

"_How about a breakup sex? _Mau enggak, Seok?"

* * *

_**Body.**_

_a smut fic by Tuna_

_M | boyxboy_

_Jinhyuk x Wooseok | Weishin / Nyeokwoo_

_PWP!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_My friends call you my ex_

_But I wanna pronounce it in a sexier way_

* * *

Wooseok membulatkan matanya. Jinhyuk sinting, Jinhyuk gila, Jinhyuk tidak tahu diri. "Otak kamu di selangkangan terus, apa enggak mau dipindah?"

"Terakhir kali, Seok. Cuma sekali. _Then I won't disturb you anymore._ Cuma sekali ini."

Wooseok menggigit bibir bawahnya. Butuh tiga menit bagi Wooseok untuk menjatuhkan jaketnya dan mencium Jinhyuk di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia berjinjit dan menangkup wajah Jinhyuk di telapak tangannya.

Lengan Jinhyuk pun menarik pinggang Wooseok, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Jinhyuk membalas ciuman Wooseok. Lebih dalam, lebih menuntut, bahkan kini lebih mendominasi daripada Wooseok.

Lengan Wooseok perlahan mengalung di leher Jinhyuk. Napasnya kini jadi semakin pendek sehingga ia harus melepaskan pagutannya. Ia menatap bibir Jinhyuk sebelum akhirnya menatap mata Jinhyuk. Napasnya masih satu-dua.

"Haus ya, Seok?" Jinhyuk terkekeh ketika mata sayu Wooseok menatapnya. Padahal Wooseok juga awalnya mengumpati Jinhyuk karena ide gilanya ini. Tapi sekarang malah Wooseok yang minta lebih.

Tidak perlu jawaban dari Wooseok, Jinhyuk segera mengangkat Wooseok. Yang lebih pendek pun mengalungkan kakinya di tubuh Jinhyuk dan memeluk leher Jinhyuk dengan erat. Jinhyuk berjalan ke kamarnya dengan Wooseok yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Menciumi pipi Jinhyuk dan bernapas di telinganya.

Jinhyuk membaringkan tubuh Wooseok di ranjang dengan perlahan. Ia melepaskan lengan Wooseok dari lehernya dan mulai melepaskan bajunya sendiri. Wooseok hanya menatapnya takjub, sehingga Jinhyuk lah yang harus melepaskan kaus lengan pendeknya.

"Manja banget."

"Tapi suka, kan?"

Jinhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya, menggigiti daun telinga Wooseok sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ketagihan, malah."

"Anjing lah, Hyuk." Tangan Wooseok kembali menangkup wajah Jinhyuk dan menciumnya. Di bawah, dengkulnya sengaja ia gesekkan pada penis Jonhyul yang masih terbalut celana.

Jinhyuk melepaskan pagutannya dengan paksa. Menatap Wooseok dengan tatapan tajam. "Seok, ini semua aku yang minta duluan, lho. Kamu ngapain gesek-gesekin dengkul?"

Wooseok baru ingin menjawab sebelum akhirnya lehernya diciumi oleh Jinhyuk. Dilumat, digigit kecil hingga akhirnya membentuk beberapa tanda baru. Wooseok hanya bisa melenguh panjang. Tidak disentuh Jinhyuk selama sehari penuh saja ia sehaus ini, apalagi besok, minggu depan, dan bulan-bulan selanjutnya tanpa Jinhyuk di sampingnya.

Kepala Jinhyuk turun ke dada Wooseok. Mengecup semua yang ada hingga melumat _nipple_ Wooseok yang tegang. Jinhyuk menggunakan lidahnya. Bermain-main di sekitar tonjolan itu, membuat Wooseok mendesah. Wooseok mau lagi, yang lebih liar, yang lebih nakal.

Jinhyuk juga tahu kalau Wooseok ingin yang lebih-lebih. Jadinya, ia mengelus kemaluan Wooseok yang sudah dari luar. Menekannya sedikit agar Wooseok bisa merasakannya.

Wooseok mengerang perlahan. Matanya tertutupi nafsu. Apalagi semua yang dilakukan Jinhyuk rasanya seperti candu. Ia pun tak sadar ketika celananya dilepas oleh Jinhyuk. Celana Jinhyuk sendiri pun sudah ditanggalkan oleh sang empunya. Keduanya telanjang bulat. Jinhyuk duduk di antara paha Wooseok yang terbuka hanya untuknya.

Dinginnya kamar Jinhyuk tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menciumi perut Wooseok. Salah satu tangannya gunakan untuk mengelus paha Wooseok. Bibirnya terus mengecupi perut Wooseok ke bawah, dan membuat Jinhyuk berakhir mengulum penis milik Wooseok.

Wooseok meremas bantalnya sendiri ketika kejantanannya diberi servis oleh Jinhyuk. Kepalanya mendongak dan mulutnya kembali mendesah, mengucapkan kata-kata kotor yang jarang sekali keluar. Jarang sekali Jinhyuk mau melakukan _blowjob _padanya. Dan hari ini, Jinhyuk melakukannya. Kepalanya naik turun dengan cepat, lidahnya membasahi penis Wooseok dari atas sampai bawah. Kedua tangannya masih mengelus paha Wooseok.

Wooseok makin meracau tidak jelas ketika ia hampir sampai. Remasannya pada bantalnya semakin menguat dan mulutnya semakin ribut. Jemari kakinya bergerak tak tenang dan pahanya rasanya ingin ia tutup saja, lelah mengangkang seperti ini.

Namun, sejengkal sebelum pelepasannya, Jinhyuk menarik kepalanya dari penis Wooseok. Membuat Wooseok mendesah kecewa dan menatap Jinhyuk dengan marah, meskipun tatapannya masih didominasi nafsu yang bergejolak, minta dipuaskan.

Jinhyuk tersenyum miring. Tahu dengan apa yang dirasakan Wooseok. Ia lalu bergerak sedikit untuk meraih nakas di samping ranjangnya, membuka laci dan mengambil lubrikan serta kondom. Tangannya dengan cekatan memakai kondom, mengolesi penisnya sendiri dengan lubrikan, dan meratakannya dengan mengocoknya sedikit.

Jinhyuk duduk di antara paha Wooseok yang terbuka lebar. Pinggang Wooseok diangkat sedikit sebelum Jinhyuk akhirnya memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang milik Wooseok. Yang dimasuki pun memejamkan matanya dengan erat sembari meremas bantalnya. Jinhyuk terlalu jauh untuk dipeluk lehernya sehingga Wooseok hanya bisa mengungkapkan rasa sakitnya dengan berteriak tertahan.

Ketika Jinhyuk mencoba masuk lebih dalam dan bergerak, Wooseok berteriak lagi. Jinhyuk terkekeh. "Kayak perawan aja kamu."

Wooseok mana bisa memukul Jinhyuk ketika ia tengah merasakan bahwa tubuhnya seperti dibelah menjadi dua seperti ini. Jinhyuk belum menemukan titik yang akan membuat Wooseok merasa nikmat. Jinhyuk hanya ingin melakukannya perlahan-lahan. Menyiksa Wooseok sedikit juga tidak ada salahnya.

Jinhyuk kembali masuk lebih dalam dan akhirnya suara Wooseok menjadi lebih halus dari yang sebelumnya. Desahan kecil yang menandakan kalau Jinhyuk telah menyentuh titik itu. Jinhyuk jadi bersemangat lagi. Ia bergerak dengan perlahan, tapi dalam hanya untuk menyentuh titik yang sama. Wooseok bisa merasakan bagaimana penis Jinhyuk bergerak di dalam dirinya. Enak, tapi analnya gatal, minta sesuatu yang lebih keras.

"H-hyuk... aku enggak sukaㅡngh! Aku enggak suka, ya, kalau kamu pelan-pelan gini... Ah~" Wooseok pun sulit untuk berbicara. Jinhyuk pun menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Wooseok. Tanpa disuruh pun, Wooseok langsung melumat bibir bawah Jinhyuk dan menggigitnya sedikit.

Di bawah, Jinhyuk tiba-tiba bergerak dengan cepag menuruti permintaan Wooseok. Penisnya menumbuk anal Wooseok, menghentak, menusuk _sweetspot_ nya berulang kali dengan tempo yang cepat. Wooseok mendesah dalam ciumannya, bahkan ia sampai harus melepas pagutannya hanya untuk mendesah. Lengannya ia kalungkan di leher Jinhyuk. Ia menangis sedikit karena rasanya semua begitu nikmat. Apalagi kini tangan Jinhyuk meraih penisnya dan ikut mengocoknya dengan cepat.

Jinhyuk bajingan.

Wooseok sulit untuk mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang. Nama Jinhyuk pun ia panggil-panggil dengan cara yang sensual. Wooseok hampir sampai, tapi Jinhyuk belum menunjukkan tanda kalau ia akan keluar dalam waktu dekat. Jadi, tanpa Wooseok sendiri sadari, ia telah orgasme. Pandangannya tiba-tiba jadi memutih, punggungnya melengkung, dan mulutnya melenguh panjang. Spermanya terciprat ke perutnya sendiri dan perut Jinhyuk. Analnya mengetat dan penisnya lesu kembali.

Meskipun begitu, bukan Jinhyuk namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat Wooseok _horny _lagi. Lubang Wooseok mengetat, tapi penisnya malah semakin keras dan besar di dalam anal milik Wooseok. Jinhyuk tidak memberikan waktu bagi Wooseok untuk menikmati orgasmenya. Tusukan demi tusukan yang dilakukan Jinhyuk dan gerakan tangannya agar membuat penis Wooseok bangun lagi, membuat Wooseok kini kembali menjerit-jerit penuh kenikmatan.

Jinhyuk menusuk Wooseok dengan keras dan cepat. Anal sempit Wooseok itu candu buat Jinhyuk. Penisnya begitu dimanjakan di dalamnya dan Jinhyuk amat menyukai sensasinya. Apalagi ketika ia bergerak dengan cepat seperti ini. Suara desahan Wooseok mengalun bagai melodi di telinga pria berumur 24 tahun tersebut. Di tengah tusukannya yang makin menggila, tangan Jinhyuk terulur untuk mencengkram pinggang Wooseok. Menggerakkannya berlawanan arah dengan arah gerakan penisnya. Wooseok mendesah makin keras dan air matanya semakin banyak berlinang. Semuanya terasa nikmat dan tidak nyata baginya.

"S-seok... _I'm close_..." Wooseok melepaskan lengannya dari leher Jinhyuk dan membiarkan Jinhyuk sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, membuat Jinhyuk bisa dengan bebas mengagumi Wooseok. Tubuh Wooseok yang penuh keringat, rambutnya yang sedikit basah, matanya yang sayu, perut Wooseok yang dipenuhi cipratan seprmanya sendiri, dan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Dengan semua itu, kini Wooseok terlihat lebih seksi. Wooseok seperti bintang porno yang sering Jinhyuk tonton, dan Jinhyuk amat menyukainya.

"A-aku juga..." Bagian bawah tubuh mereka saling bertumbukan. Saling berkejaran mencari puncak kenikmatan.

"T-tidak, Hyuk... Lee Jinhyuk!" Wooseok klimaks untuk kali keduanya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Remasannya pada sprai menguat dan analnya kembali meremas penis Jinhyuk dengan kurangajarnya. Memaksa Jinhyuk untuk segera menyusul Wooseok. Hingga selang beberapa detik, Jinhyuk mencabut penisnya dan melepas kondomnya. Ia mengeluarkan spermanya di atas perut Wooseok, bercampur dengan keringat dan sperma milik Wooseok.

Jinhyuk kemudian terduduk di tempatnya. Memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya kembali. Wooseok sendiri tengah mengatur napasnya. Ia baru merasakan panas tubuhnya sekarang setelah sejak tadi hanya bisa merasakan penis Jinhyuk yang bergerak di dalamnya.

Butuh waktu lima menit bagi Wooseok untuk menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melakukan seks dengan mantan kekasihnya. Terdengar gila, tapi kalau dirasakan memang seenak ini rasanya. Wooseok bukan maniak seks, tapi demi apapun, ini adalah seks paling hebat yang ia pernah lakukan bersama Jinhyuk selama dua tahun ini. _Dan Wooseok agaknya ingin satu ronde lagi._

"Seok?" Jinhyuk memanggilnya. Wooseok hanya bisa menjawab sekenanya. "Coba kamu tengkurap."

Apa lagi, sih.

Wooseok berpikir bahwa Jinhyuk akan melakukan hal aneh lagi, tapi ia tetap menurut dan membalikkan badannya setelah ia mengelap perutnya dengan tisu. Penisnya tertindih oleh badannya sendiri dan Wooseok tidak suka, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk protes sehingga ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Jinhyuk padanya.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di belahan pantatnya. Benda itu makin lama makin besar dan tegang. Ya apa lagi kalau bukan penis Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk sendiri tidak langsung memasuki anal Wooseok. Ia hanya diam di situ. Menggesek-gesekkan kebanggaannya di belahan pantat Wooseok.

"Kalau mau masuk, ya masuk lah, Hyuk."

"Oh, boleh?"

Jinhyuk bodoh.

Namun, Jinhyuk masih belum memasukkannya, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada bagian belakang kepala Wooseok. Sedikit berbisik.

"Mau balikan enggak, Seok?"

**_-fin._**

* * *

_Hai wkwkwkwkwk aku ngetik ini sambil pusing. Aku nggak pinter nulis beginian dan tulisanku pun nggak improve sama sekali hiks. I want to write something hotter than this but i don't know what to write? Jadinya ya ujung-ujungnya nulisnya beginian lagi, beginian lagi. Mau collab sama orang, tapi tuh ya gitu... kebanyakan malunya wkwkwkw_

_Tysm . HYI! . Nice feedback plz ._


End file.
